pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style)
NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaWarnerBrosDisneyWorldvisionandCartoonsFan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG